Thoughts of Betrayel
by theliesofthepuriesthearts
Summary: Sango believes she saw two dear friends together,upset and all alone she goes to inuyasha for comfront P.Splz read mi other story wiv mi own characters i think if you love inu youll also love mi story plz read! go to mi pro and view mi stories its awesome
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts of Betrayel

Inuyasha, Kagome and the others went to the nearest village,for supplies

and a place to stay. Kagome wanted to buy a new kimono instead of the old

one she was wearing.

"I'm going to the clothing store everyone,ok?" said Kagome.

"Can i come kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Sure, lets go" Kagome said as her and shippo walked out of sight.

"Well im going to go look for some new weapons."said Sango as she too,

walked out of veiw.

"Hey Miroku, why dont you go find a place to stay, like you usually do" said Inuyasha

"Fine." said Miroku lazily as he walked in the direction of the finest place.

"_Thats leaves me, i'll just look around i guess" _Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

Sango finished early and went in search for the rest of the group. 

When she felt something under her foot. "_please not more food" _she thought.

"Shippo?" said Sango slightly suprised and confused.

"Owww" whined Shippo.

"I'm sorry shippo...hey,wheres Kagome?"

"I dont know first she was there, then i turnt around and she was gone."

" Crap, i'll go look for her"

" What do i do?"

"Just stay here,ok?" asked Sango but more like a command.

"Yes,Sango."

* * *

****

End of Chap. 1

Sooo...what did ya'll think of chapter 1...and remember this is my first story...dont forget to give me

reveiws!

Yes yes i know it was short...really short but i promise you the other chappies will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts of Betrayel

Sango looked almost everywhere until, she came to one

house and heard noises coming from it(A/N more like moaning).

She looked through the window where she a girl and a man that looked

just like Miroku and Kagome from the back.

"Oh..Kami..How..Could..They?" said sango sadly.

Tears filling her eyes and beginning to stream down her soft and pale cheeks.

She ran as fast as she could out of the village no clue where she was

going.As she was about to enter the forest she heard a voice call out to her.

"SANGO!" the voice yelled.

Sango turned around only to find Inuyasha.

"Huh?..Inuyasha?" she said..."_What good he possible want?"_

"Sango, where do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked rudely not noticing the

mood sango was in.

"Far away as possible from Kagome and Miroku!" shouted Sango

"Why? what happened?" said Inuyasha a little more caring.

"They...t-they..were..together, inuyasha...kagome and miroku" said Sango

Inuyasha laughs hysterically until sango looks at him...

" Your kidding right?..kagome...with..miroku?"

Inuyasha waits for an answer with nothing not even a sigh she shakes her head no.

"W-what!" said Inuyasha both confused and mad.

" Calm down, Inuyasha." said sango grasping his arm softly but firmly.

"I'LL KILL THAT MONK AND KAGOME NEXT!" yelled the outraged Inuyasha.

"They're not worth it inuyasha" said sango calmly trying to embrace Inuyasha.

Inuyasha accepted the embrace and began to snuggle(A/N Awwww..lol).

Sango gazed deeply into Inuyashas golden eyes...

"Inuyasha" sango said quietly.

"Yes,Sango?" Inuyasha replied.

"Nothing,nevermind."

"Its ok..tell me.."

"Well,its just that..ive always had feelings for you." Sango said shyly.

"As do i" Inuyasha said blushing a lil.

"Really?" Sango said now also blushing.

"Yes, but miroku obviously had feelings for you,so i grew fond of kagome."

"Funny..even ironic..the same for me..only i grew fond of miroku"

Inuyasha and Sango laughed together. They got along perfectly...without

Miroku and Kagome around...but what they didnt notice was temptation was

growing near an end.

* * *

Sango looked at Inuyasha, for a moment she was sure he was going to say four

words she secretly wanted to hear.But instead Inuyasha closes his eyes and

leans in.

* * *

**_End of chap.2_**

ooooo i left it with a cliffy...wat cha gonna do?...give me reviews!...lol...u kno u loved it!


	3. passion

he leans in and kisses sango softly yet passionately on the lips. Sangos heart beats

harder and faster.Inuyasha notcing her heart rate fastening takes his chance,and

deepens the kiss brushing his tongue againt her bottom lip. Sango ofcorse accepts and

the kiss intesifies.Their tongues exporing each others mouth going places sango never

thought could make her feel this way.Slowly sango and inuyasha began to undress each other.

That night sango or inuyasha would never forget,the night that was filled with passion.

Not only ending with making love but also saying..."I...love..you.."

In the Morning...

Sango awaked in strong arms firmly around her.She looks up,its was inuyasha."_So..it wasnt a_

_dream?_" thought sango. Inuyasha yawned and looked down at Sango smiling,"Good

Morning." "Mor..morning inuyasha" stuttered sango. " Whats a matter?" asked

inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...did..did you mean what you said last night?" Sango asked trying to get the

words out. " I wouldn't lie sango" said Inuyasha quite bit unsure of himself and what

he was saying. "Well..ok.."

"Sango..are you sure what we did was right?"asked inuyasha.

"Its no better than what they did!" said sango starting to get frusterated yet sad from

remembering what she had saw...Miroku and Kagome,the one she loved and the one

she saw as a sister, together...That cruel memory will haunt her mind always and

forever.

"Your right but its just..no..nevermind."

"You still love kagome?" Sango asked not that she didnt know the answer...

"Well..um..i mean you dont expect me to get over her that quick do you? You still love Miroku right?" said inuyasha looking away.

"i guess your right...im sorry.." apoligized sango.

"Its ok but i think we should be heading back to the village."

"I dont know..if im ready inuyasha"sango said worried...

"Ready for what?"

"To face them..."

Inuyasha pulls sango into an embrace stroking her hair...

"Its ok im going to be with you dont worry."said inuyasha trying to help sango feel better.

"Okay" Sangos pulls off of inuyasha "lets go and get it over with i guess."

Inuyasha and Sango headed back to the village trying to hold and emotion less face when facing them.

Getting closer to the village they hear voices growing louder and clearer...

"INUYASHA!SANGO!" the voices rang in tune.

"YEA!" said inuyasha and sango at the same time, they laughed noticing what they did...Miroku was confused

at this,ofcourse Kagome didnt notice she was too mad at inuyasha not telling her where he went.

"INUYASHA!" yelled kagome with fire burning in her eyes.

"Oh shit" said inuyasha knowing what was about to happen.

"SIT!SIT!SIT!" kagome said repeatly and marched off.(A/N:i kno so noob like but i luv it wen she does dat )

"What the hell is her problem!" shouted inuyasha getting up with help from sango,Miroku watching carefully...

"Well...you cant blame her she was worried inuyasha"said miroku.

"Well she shouldn't worry about me anymore.."said inuyasha coldly.

"What are you talking about Inuyahsa?"

"Shes not my problem anymore..shes all yours.." whispered inuyasha as he walked past miroku.

"Huh? what did he mean by that sango?" asked the confused monk.

"Hmph! You should know what you did..I cant believe you" said sango following after inuyasha leaving miroku all alone and very confused.

Later that day..._kagome & miroku at the palace_

Miroku told kagome kagome what happened after she left...

"What did he mean im your problem, not his?asked kagome.

"I dont know...but i dont like it,sango seems upset at me too."

"They shouldnt be upset i mean they left without telling us"

"Yeah, i know but i dont think thats all to it" said Miroku starting to think about what was said earlier.

"they think we did something..me..and you.." miroku said finishing his sentence...

"What do you mean SOMETHING!"asked kagome yelling with thoughts crossing her mind.

"I dont know kagome..we have to ask them"said miroku

"Okay we will have to surely"

_Inuyasha & Sango (A/N this is the same time as miroku and kags were talking)_

"I dont think they know we know" said sango.

"Well i actually didnt see it u did remember?"

"Yea but you believe me right?"

"Im not sure..it didnt seem like they were together.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well his scent wasnt on kagome" said inuyasha.

"Well i dont know what to say except..i know what i saw."

"Wel I think we should talk to them and see what happened.."

"No!im not going to ask about that i dont wanna know..im fine the way things are"

"Sango come on'

"I said no inuyasha im sorry"said sango.

"Fine im going though" said inuyasha as he walked out of the room to find miroku and kagome.

_End of chap._

well what do ya'll think at least its longer..im so proud of myself -...PLZ REVIEW!...the reason it took me so long is b.c i thought no one was reading it so im sry!


End file.
